Like Father, Like Daughter?
by BlackWolf96
Summary: Before capturing Aizen, Grimmjow and Ichigo had a cub, Kyori. Now, 17 years later, their three cubs are in danger; Aizen is back. But instead of capturing Kyori, their only son, Kin, is taken in her place. Why? Because even gods need someone to rule along side them. WARNING: possible OOCness, RenjixKyori, AizenxKin GrimmIchi, Yaoi! (No flaming please!) Rated for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I have been writing fanfics for awhile now, and I thought 'Hm, I should probably start posting these soon'. So here we are!**

**Ichi: Really?! You just had to post this one didn't you.**

**May: Yeah, well... it was either this one or the one where you and Grimm are handcuffed because Shiro was being, well... Shiro. :)**

**Grimm: You should post that one! I like that one a lot!**

**May: '. Sure, Grimm... *runs to laptop to start writing fic***

**WARNING: Mentioned and possible future mpreg, possible bashing of female characters (you'll know it when you see it.),GrimmIchi, GinShiro, AizenxKin (OC), RenjixKyori (OC), and is obviously AU-ish... but mostly Non-canon. Sorry for any OOC-ness!**

Kyori was a normal child, well as normal as one could be with a hot headed and stubborn mother and an arrogant father. Her parents are none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ichigo Kurosaki. Though, she looks a lot like her father, she has her mother's outrageous temper and caring nature. Although, she can be very arrogant at times, and very very sassy.

She was on her way to her first day back to Karakura high, short blue hair waving in the wind, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, you!" it said. "Nice hair, did you dye it or are you just naturally a freak?"

She didn't answer; not wanting to fight on her first day and most likely getting a detention. It wouldn't have been the first time. Kyori just kept walking, ignoring the person behind her, pushing her glasses farther up her nose. She was used to not having friends. Every time she tried to befriend someone, she always ended up alone for some reason. Kyori kept telling herself that she'd be fine on her own, that she didn't need anybody but her family. She hated not having anyone to talk to at school, but what could she do? They all had shun her for one reason or another, so she really couldn't do anything.

She had almost made it to her homeroom when she bumped into a large figure. Not wanting to get picked on even more, she mumbled an apology and quickly walked into the room without giving them so much as a glance to see who they were. Making her way to her seat, Kyori sits in the desk that's in the middle of the room. Once she's all settled, she starts to doodle in her sketchbook and waits for class to start.

"Alright class, please take your seats," The headmaster said, standing at the podium in the front of the room. "I would like to introduce you to your new homeroom teacher, Sosuke Aizen."

Upon hearing the name, Kyori froze. Her muscles tense, eyes wide and a drop of sweat ran down the side of her face. Her parents told her stories of this man, what he did, that he's a monster, and Ichigo told her that he had killed Sosuke Aizen when she was only a few months old so the man could never hurt anyone else ever again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kyori could hear the fake smile in his voice, and wondered if the others could hear it too. "Now, I must warn you. I expect your best behavior and to listen to everything I say, understood?"

The class was silent, their answer was given. Kyori took this moment to set her gaze on the man that was supposed to be dead. The seventeen year old felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes widened even further. She couldn't believe it, Sosuke Aizen was drop dead gorgeous. From the way her parents had described him, Kyori thought he would look hideous. His chocolate colored hair just about reached to his shoulders and was slicked back, except for a stubborn lock that hung in front of his face. His deep brown eyes pierced through your soul. Kyori could feel her throat start to dry up, and swallows her saliva to try and moisten it, but is unsuccessful.

After homeroom, she walks out the door and runs into the same large person yet again. But instead of letting her pass, a hand is placed on her shoulder. Startled, Kyori looks up to face the person in question. Who she saw was definitely who she wasn't expecting.

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events," Aizen gave Kyori a smirk. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Hope you all liked the intro. Honestly, Kyori is not my favorite character that I've ever come up with. But she's Ichi and Grimm-kitty's kid, so she's good enough for me!**

**Ichi: Gee, thanks for giving me a kid in this fic, May. -_-**

**May: What are you talking about 'a' kid? You have three! XD**

**Ichi: T-T**

"Sorry, Aizen-sensei," Kyori shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "I'm not Grimmjow."

Aizen seemed to look a little surprised, but the mask was back up in seconds. She knew he was dangerous, what he was capable of, yet, Kyori couldn't tell what this man was thinking, and wasn't sure if she wanted to know either.

"My apologies," Aizen bowed his head slightly. "The two of you look very similar, are you related in some way?"

"Let's just say," Kyori narrowed her green eyes, whilst pushing the edge of her glasses up with the back of her hand. "We are blood relatives and leave it at that."

Aizen nodded and cleared the way for her to pass. Kyori eagerly took the opening and walked as fast as she could towards her next class.

"Very interesting," Aizen smirked. He made his way back into the classroom where Gin was waiting for him. The fox-like male was on Aizen's desk, legs crossed and dangling down the front.

"Was that really not the sexta espada?" He wondered aloud.

"No," Aizen replied. "That was his daughter."

"Fun, fun," Gin's smile widened immensely. "But Aizen-sama, who the Sexta could be mated to?"

It was Aizen's turn to smile sadistically. He was going to have fun with this, and no one was going to stop him. Especially the one only one who Grimmjow would ever consider to birth his cubs.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,"

It was finally the end of school, and all the kids were walking hurriedly home. All except Kyori that is. How was she going to tell her parents that Aizen was still alive? That the man was her teacher?!

"Guess I'll just have to suck it up," Kyori let out a sigh, reaching the pathway to the house. "Here goes nothing."

Upon entering, she hears the slight trickle of running water in the bathroom, and clanking of dishes in the kitchen. Kyori takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"Mom, Dad," she calls, a tad bit nervous. "I'm home!"

Shiro pokes his head around the wall and smiles.

"Hey kiddo." Shiro smiled wide. "What's up?"

"Wha- Uncle Shiro," Kyori jumps a little in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Jus' lookin for Ichi," Shiro explains. "Yoruichi wanted ta see 'im bout somethin' or other."

Kyori gulps, Shiro catches this and becomes curious.

"Is there somethin' you need tellin'?" Shiro asks before Kyori nods once and doesn't look back up at him. "Well, c'mon."

"SosukeAizenismyteacher!" Kyori blurts out quickly, bracing herself for Shiro's reaction.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Shiro shouts, eyes wide. "We have to tell Grimm-kitty and Ichi!"

"Tell us what?" Grimmjow asks leaning against the wall across the room, drying a plate.

"Aizen's here."

Grimmjow dropped the plate on the floor, eyes wide in disbelief and horror. Kyori knew her father's concern, he had to protect not only Ichigo but their three cubs as well.


End file.
